


Kinktober 2020: Tie Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tie Kink, the orange tie of married fashion plates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny celebrate good news.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Tie Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



"Close your eyes," Rafael says quietly. 

There's no authority in his voice, just a quiet passion. Sonny smiles, licks his lips and closes his eyes. He feels Rafael stretch over him and reaches out to hold his hips, helping to keep him steady as he gets something out from under the pillow Sonny is using. 

"What is it?" Sonny asks because he can't help himself. 

Rafael's only response is to chuckle and taps his fingers on Sonny's sternum. "Patience," he says. 

"Booo," Sonny replies, trailing his hands up and down Rafael's thighs. He loves the rasp of hair against his palms and the way Rafael squirms from the way it feels slightly ticklish. Rafael is making a series of small, shifting movements with his arms that Sonny can't quite place. It heightens the fun of the surprise. "Come on," he goads. "Lemme see."

"Just a second," Rafael says. There are a few more small motions, and then he lays his hands flat on Sonny's ribs, stretching his fingers wide like he wants to feel every single inch of Sonny. "Okay," he says. "Open your eyes."

Sonny opens his eyes and immediately groans in happiness. "Oh fuck me, you are the best."

Rafael laughs and leans forward just enough for the end of his tie--the orange one with the white dots that Sonny steals as often as possible--to skim against Sonny's lower abdomen. "You thought I forgot you mentioned it," he says. 

"No, you always remember when I ask for stuff," Sonny says immediately, dropping his hands from Rafael's hips so he can push himself to a sitting position. He presses his chest to Rafael's, the tie slightly cool against his skin for a moment before their body heat warms it up. "I knew you'd know when to surprise me with it."

Rafael adjusts the windsor knot, tightening it just a bit more around his neck. He trails his hands down, lifting the tie in offer to Sonny. "Congratulations on the new job, _Counselor_. How about you show me exactly how you want to celebrate?"

Sonny leans in and kisses Rafael just above that perfectly done tie knot. He trails his mouth up Rafael's neck, pausing to suck lightly on his Adam's apple. He curls his fingers loosely around the tie and tugs Rafael in for a proper kiss. 

Rafael groans into it and tangles his fingers into Sonny's hair. Sonny sucks Rafael's bottom lip and cups Rafael's face with his free hand. He squeezes the tie in his hand, careful not to yank as the kiss builds. He tilts his chin up to deepen the kiss and sighs when Rafael presses his thumbs at the base of his skull. 

"You're so tense, Counselor," Rafael murmurs against Sonny's mouth. "You should lie back and let me help you relax."

Sonny chuckles and lies back. He keeps the tie between his fingers, tracing the point of it with his thumb as Rafael stays upright in his lap. "What do you have in mind?"

Rafael grins, filthy and bright. He slides up Sonny's body and takes Sonny's hand off the tie. "Stay still," he says. Again, it's not an order. Just a warm promise of fun if Sonny cooperates. 

Sonny tucks his hands behind his head. He shivers when Rafael leans down so the tie puddles on Sonny's chest, then leans back so the tie drags downward. Sonny gasps when Rafael slips a thigh between his legs and keeps dragging the tie downward, just ghosting a touch of it against Sonny's shaft before sitting upright again. "God, you're so fucking sexy," Sonny says. "I'm gonna come all over your tie if you're not careful."

"I never said I was trying to be careful," Rafael replies. He picks up his tie and holds it to one side as he nuzzles Sonny's pubic hair and then takes the head of his dick in his mouth. 

Sonny groans in approval and lifts his hips to try and get Rafael to take some of his shaft. Instead of taking the hint, Rafael wraps the tie loosely around Sonny's dick and starts to jerk him off.

"Oh, holy shit," Sonny says. He watches the fabric bunch around his dick. He feels the weave of the silk against the big vein on his shaft and nearly chokes when Rafael tightens his grip and uses his tongue to push the head of Sonny's dick against his soft palette. "Fuck," he mutters, hips jerking upwards again. 

This time, Rafael takes more of Sonny's dick in his mouth, drooling onto his tie as he cups Sonny's balls and squeezes gently. 

"Shit. Fuck. Rafael. Shit." Sonny presses his palms into his eyes, hissing hard when Rafael pulls off his dick completely, sucking hard and wet and making the kind of dragging slurp that always makes Sonny want to come instantly for how filthy it is. 

"Sonny," Rafael says. "Sonny, look at me."

It's an order this time. Sonny drops his hands and looks at Rafael. Rafael lets go of Sonny's balls and loosens the tie from around his neck. He slips it over his head, one-handed, and bunches the whole thing on the top of Sonny's dick, massaging the head through the fabric with just the perfect twist of his palm. 

"SHIT." Sonny gasps and has to force his eyes to stay open as he comes hard and fast, his come soaking the tie. "Rafael. Fuck. Your--"

Rafael slides back up Sonny's body, thigh dragging just to the side of Sonny's sensitized dick. He smoothes the tie, pausing when a bit of come streaks his knuckles. He licks them clean, then works the tie over Sonny's head. He doesn't bother to knot it tightly, just lays it flat on Sonny's chest and jerks himself off as quickly as possible, his own come adding to the heavy dampness of Sonny's jizz on his tie. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sonny mutters as he watches Rafael come. "Fuck." He gets his hands back on Rafael's hips, keeping him upright as he sags forward and works to catch his breath. "Goddamn, that was--- _goddamn_."

Rafael smiles at Sonny, soft and sweet. "I have one more surprise," he says and drapes himself along Sonny's chest as he reaches under the pillow again. He holds up a duplicate to the tie they've just destroyed. "For your first day," he says. 

Sonny laughs, throwing his arms around Rafael's neck and kissing him with sloppy affection. "You are the most fucking amazing person," he says. "Tell me you got another for yourself, too."

"I did," Rafael replies. "Thought I'd wear mine on your first day, too."

Sonny groans. "Making sure I can't be nervous because I'll be too goddamned horny on my first day?"

Rafael laughs and tosses the clean tie onto the nightstand. He presses his fingers to one of the few dry spots still left on the original tie. "It's unconventional, but I thought you'd appreciate the ingenuity."

"I appreciate everything about you," Sonny replies and kisses Rafael again. "I love you," he says when he pulls away. 

"Love you, too," Rafael replies and begins another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta, M!


End file.
